


You Know That I'm Greedy For Love

by JustinTimberlake



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Halloween, I think the pairings say it all ..., M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinTimberlake/pseuds/JustinTimberlake
Summary: Sergio thinks he's a little underdressed, turning up at the Spurs Halloween party in a puppy costume. Especially when Dele's wearing a tailor-made red suit and velvet devil horns, Pierre is wearing a custom-made Batman costume, and Eric Dier is dressed as God, reciting Bible verses and speaking in a loud, booming voice to anyone who will listen. It's lucky for him, then, that the people he's trying to impress could care less about his outfit, and that by the end of the night, he won't be needing it.(OR, Shelby gave me this prompt: "Smut fic which has to involve a Halloween orgy. One person gets fucked by the team. You decide who." I delivered.)
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier, Dele Alli/Eric Dier/Harry Winks, Dele Alli/Eric Dier/Sergio Reguilon/Harry Winks/Harry Kane, Harry Winks/Sergio Reguilon, Sergio Reguilón/Harry Kane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	You Know That I'm Greedy For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dierdele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/gifts).



Sergio’s glass is full of the blood red punch, with two half melted skull-shaped ice cubes swimming around in the crimson liquid. Sergio knows this because he’s been staring down into his glass for the past two minutes, too nervous to look up and be involved in the party. At the start of the night, he’d been fine, more excited than nervous about The Thing, but now it’s getting closer he’s starting to let the nerves get to him. He bites his lip and gulps down the entire glass, hoping that the rum will calm his nerves a little, even though he’s already had more than what he’d planned on having. He goes to fill up his glass immediately, bumping into someone in his haste.

“Oh, disculpa!” He apologises, reaching out to steady the body in front of him. They’re furry and soft, and as he looks up and sees the white fur, the floppy bunny ears and the freckles, he knows who it is.

“No worries,” Harry Winks laughs. “You want a top up?”

Sergio nods, finally looking around the room again. Everyone’s put a lot of effort into their costumes, and Sergio almost feels a bit embarrassed by his attempt. Looking at the special effect make-up Moussa, Tanguy and Serge have used for their matching zombie outfits, or even the perfectly tailored red suit Dele is wearing with his velvet devil horns, or Pierre’s authentic Batman costume that he swears was in the movie, Sergio feels like his puppy costume is a little underwhelming. 

He’s gotten plenty of attention for it though. As soon as he’d walked in, Dele had cooed over him, calling him a cute little puppy and asking him to bark. And all night, people have been stroking him, calling him good boy, telling him to sit and stay and beg, and in all honesty Sergio has absolutely loved it, leaning into it and sticking his tongue out and panting and barking all night long. That is, until about ten minutes ago, when Eric Dier, dressed as God, winked at him and said that he hopes he’s a good boy later too. Later.  _ Later.  _

“Sergio?” Harry asks, and the way he’s looking at him all expectantly makes Sergio think maybe he’s been trying to get his attention for a while. 

“Yeah,” he shakes himself, trying to get out of his head. “Yeah, I’m fine, sorry -”

Harry hands him the drink and has a sip of his own, looking at the scene in front of them, where Dele’s running away from Eric after stealing his beard, and he nudges Sergio gently, smiling.

“Me and Dele have both done it too, you know. A few times.”

Sergio knows that, knows that it’s been a kind of long standing tradition with the little group. Harry Kane had told him as much when he’d approached him about it, while assuring him all the while that he’s under absolutely no obligation or pressure to say yes, and that even if he says yes, he can back out at any time with absolutely no issue. The thing is, even though Sergio is nervous, he doesn’t want to back out. From the moment Harry had told him about it, he’s been desperate for it to happen, dreaming about it at night and getting distracted in training, watching them and wondering how it will play out. All of a sudden, though, it all feels very real.

“I was so nervous before my first time, I almost threw up,” Winks continues, “And Dele actually did throw up.” He laughs and pokes Sergio’s side. “Relax,” he sticks his tongue out. “Just picture everyone naked.”

“That’s the problem,” Sergio mutters, but then he smiles. “Dele threw up? He doesn’t seem like the nervous type.”

“Neither do you,” Winks shrugs with a smile, giving him a little hug, and for some reason, Sergio feels better already. Maybe it isn’t such a big deal, that maybe he isn’t going to embarrass himself or put any of the other lads off or anything. If Dele can throw up and go through with it, still being as confident as he is, then maybe Sergio will be okay. 

_ Speak of the devil and he shall appear _ .

“Awww, the bunny and the puppy having a widdle cuddle,” Dele smirks, putting a hand on each of their heads, giving their hair a little stroke before knocking their heads together. Winks immediately frowns, rubbing his forehead and whining to Dele about how annoying he is, but Sergio just pokes Dele in the ribs, where everyone knows Dele is ticklish. 

Dele giggles before he can stop himself, then turns stern and pinches Sergio’s side.

“Be a good little puppy,” he says, eyebrow raised, then he turns to Harry and smirks at him. “You been warming him up, Winksy?”

“I’m okay, I’m actually quite warm.” Sergio grins. He isn’t lying - if anything, he’s a little too hot in his outfit, especially since Harry had turned the fire on for Sonny and Gio an hour or so ago. 

He’s a little confused as to why Dele and Winks are exchanging a little smirk at that, but he appreciates the way that Dele gives his hair a playful tug and squeezes his cheeks. And then squeezes his ass.

“Ah!” Sergio exclaims, giggling and hitting Dele, punching his chest weakly. Dele gasps and narrows his eyes, sending a little excited thrill through Sergio, knowing Dele won’t be able to back down now. He wonders briefly how easy it would be to get Dele in a headlock, but before he can attempt it, Eric intervenes. 

“Thou shalt not fight,” Eric warns Dele, who rolls his eyes at him and tells him to stop the God thing already. Eric pays him no attention. “Or I shall smite thee...I shall smite thee hard, and fast.”

“Mm,” Dele gropes Eric’s chest, then slaps Sergio’s arm. “Yeah, you fucking better. But aren’t we smiting this one first?”

Winks is watching all of this with barely concealed jealousy, and Sergio stops giggling at Dele and instead hugs Winks, who in turn nuzzles his face into Sergio’s neck so that he doesn’t have to see Eric and Dele being all lovesick with each other. They’ve only recently come out properly to the team, and they’re milking it with every chance they get. It’s as sweet as it is gross, just as lovely to see them be in love as it is horrifying to hear Dele moan when Eric slaps his ass. 

Winks clearly has been struggling with the whole situation, and it’s obvious to everyone that Winks fancies the pants off both of them. Sergio even suspects that there’s some sort of thing going on between them, but he’s not sure what, or how that would even work. All Sergio knows is that he wants to lighten the mood a bit and stop Winks from frowning like that, so he pulls back and gives Winks a kiss on the cheek.

“You want to dance?” he grins, and Winks assesses him, then glances at Eric and Dele who are looking at the pair of them with some interest. Noticing their attention on him, Winks straightens up and nods, letting Sergio lead him into the centre of the room. 

Sergio’s already bopping as they walk, trying his best to sing along with the Dua Lipa song that’s blasting, but to his surprise, it’s cut off mid-song and replaced by the song from Magic Mike. Both Sergio and Winks giggle, looking around to see who’s switched it. Sonny and Harry Kane are both stood by the speaker, but Harry’s the one that’s smirking, plastic fangs out as he watches the pair of them and nods at them to continue. 

Suddenly, Sergio is desperate to put on a good show. Knowing that Dele and Eric are watching intently was enough to pique his interest, but knowing Harry is watching, knowing Harry  _ wants  _ him to dance all sexy with Winks, sets something off in his gut. He wants to impress him, but more than that, he wants to make him hot and bothered, wants to turn Harry on. 

He grabs Winks’s waist, pulling him flush against him, then rolls his hips, making Winks gasp. They grind together to the beat, and Winks is so tiny against him that it’s easy for him to spin the smaller man around so that he can grind into his ass. Winks goes easily, even moaning a little theatrically in Dele and Eric’s direction. Sergio follows Winks’s gaze to see Dele practically sitting on Eric’s lap, eyes gleaming mischievously as he mouths something. He strains his eyes to try and figure out what Dele’s saying, and it takes two repeats for him to understand.

“ _ His neck,”  _ Dele finally mimes impatiently, pointing to his own neck and snapping his teeth together.  _ “Bite his neck!” _

Sergio feels like he should be more embarrassed that he immediately complies with Dele’s order, but he can’t be embarrassed when Winks whimpers then moans, a  _ real  _ moan, when Sergio grazes his teeth down the column of his neck. Winks pushes his ass further back into him, and Sergio grins, loving how pliant Winks is under him already. He feels a strange sort of power he doesn’t think he’s ever really felt before, and it’s that power that emboldens him to finally glance back at Kane. Their eyes meet as soon as he glances at him, proving that Harry has been watching him intently all this time, and it makes a shiver run up Sergio’s spine. 

“Good boys,” Harry mouths, and the spike of arousal it causes makes Sergio tighten his grip on Winks’s waist, grinding into him a little harder. 

The nerves from before have given way to a fierce sense of determination. By the end of the night, he’s going to show Harry just how good he can be. 

\---

The following hour passes in a blur. He remembers bits and pieces, like Dele doing body shots off Eric, Winks, Sergio and Harry in turn, and Eric FaceTiming Jan Vertonghen and showing Sergio off, saying that Jan would  _ love  _ him, only for Winks to steal the phone and chat to Jan for the next half an hour, but before Sergio knows it, it’s time for everyone to go home. Everyone else, that is. Harry has already subtly invited their little group to stay for another drink while they “wait for their taxis,” and the air is already laced with anticipation. Sergio’s hands are shaking even as he hugs Pierre and Gio goodbye, and Pierre looks at him with concern, holding his face in his palms and asking if he’s alright. Sergio’s breath is caught in his throat as he nods, clutching to Pierre tightly and wondering for a split second if he’s allowed to invite Pierre to stay too. Before he can properly consider it, though, Pierre is pulling away and pressing a soft kiss to his head and telling him to look after himself. Maybe next year, Sergio thinks, watching Pierre leave only a little forlornly. 

He doesn’t even realise Dele has sneaked up behind him until Dele whispers in his ear.

“You’re just collecting daddies left and right aren’t you, puppy?”

He feels Dele’s arms snake around his waist and swallows around the lump in his throat, suddenly all too aware that everyone else seems to have gone home. Eric and Winks are still on the phone to Jan, but Eric is distracted, looking over at Sergio and Dele to see what they’re up to. Harry’s busying himself getting everything sorted, locking up and pouring them all another drink, then quickly heading upstairs to make sure that everything is sorted in the bedroom.

Winks has already reassured him just how caring Harry is, that every time this has happened Harry always has a fully stocked bedroom with lots of water, lube, towels, literally everything you could think you’d need in the moment, as well as tonnes of fluffy pillows and a gigantic bath in the next room for clean up afterwards. He’s also apparently just as diligent in looking after everyone during, making sure to check how everyone is periodically, and having a good eye for when to tell Eric, Jan and Dele to back off or be gentler. 

All of that had made Sergio feel really safe and warm and everything, but the thing that had stuck with him the most was when Winks added that Harry also had a good eye for spotting when he needed to be fucked harder, or when he needed a dick in his mouth, or when he needed a little spanking. That’s the bit that has kept Sergio up at night, the bit that Sergio can’t stop thinking about.

Even now, as Dele’s kissing Sergio’s neck, Sergio is thinking about Harry telling everyone that Sergio needs a good spanking, about Harry telling Winks that Sergio needs a dick in his mouth, or telling Eric that he should fuck Sergio harder. He’s still thinking about it as Dele’s hands start drifting lower, and lower, his fingertips just skating under Sergio’s waistband. Sergio gasps, making Dele smirk against his neck, taking his gasp as permission to tug at Sergio’s waistband, dragging his furry bottoms far enough down so that everyone can see Sergio’s underwear peeking out. Sergio closes his eyes and leans back into Dele’s chest, letting himself get lost in the sensation as Dele finally brushes his fingers over his dick, groping it and laughing softly when Sergio bucks his hips up into Dele’s hand. 

“They’ve started without us,” he hears Eric say, and the reminder that people are in the room, watching Sergio be played with, makes him all the more desperate. He bucks up into Dele’s hand again, and Dele responds by withdrawing his hand altogether and stepping back, pushing Sergio a few steps forward and laughing as he stumbles into Harry, who’s waiting for him. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks kindly, and Sergio finds himself for once unable to say anything, so he just nods. He looks up at Harry with wide eyes and drifts closer to him, until he can feel Harry’s chest rise and fall with every breath, and can see clearly the speckles of black in the dark red contact lenses Harry had donned for his vampire costume. Sergio can’t feel Dele behind him anymore, and doesn’t know where he’s gone, but he can vaguely hear the three of them saying goodbye to Jan, Winks giggling and telling Jan: “We’re about to start!” 

They’re about to start. 

His mouth runs dry, and the only thing he wants to do is kiss Harry, convinced it will make him better, so he does. Harry is clearly expecting him to be a bit gentler, because he gasps just a little in surprise when Sergio runs his hands up and down Harry’s chest, parting his lips and licking into Harry’s mouth, kissing him hard enough to make Harry take a step backward. He can’t help it, he’s so worked up and he’s been thinking about it for  _ so _ long, that he feels like he has no control whatsoever. 

Harry doesn’t seem to have a problem with it, kissing him back just as hard, only pulling away to give Sergio a kiss on the forehead and tell everyone to get upstairs. Sergio only allows him to get the words out before he’s back on him, making Harry laugh against his lips as he tries to manoeuvre the pair of them upstairs, all the while letting Sergio maul him. 

He can hear Dele mutter about how unfair it is, that he’d have been told off for that, and Winks tease him in a sing-song voice about how Dele’s a bad boy, and he sees out of the corner of his eye the blur of red and pink-and-white as Dele chases Winks into the bedroom, yelling that he’ll show him what a bad boy he is. When Eric lets out a long-suffering sigh, Harry pulls back from Sergio again.

“How are you coping?” Harry grins, and Eric smiles wryly.

“They’re a nightmare,” he sighs, then he pinches Sergio’s cheeks almost absent-mindedly. “But I love them.”

“He’s been getting jealous, hasn’t he?” Harry poses it like a question, but he states it like fact.

Eric nods. He doesn’t have to explain that it’s hard enough for Dele and Eric to come out without adding another person into the mix, because it’s obvious. Sergio isn’t sure exactly what their relationship is like, but he’s always suspected Winks was involved in some way too. He’s just glad he’s now got that confirmed. 

“That, and he misses Jan,” Eric rolls his eyes. “He says we don’t baby him enough.”

“But you baby him all the time?” Sergio asks, confused. He’s never seen a team collectively baby someone like they baby Winks before in his life, but especially Dele and Eric. Eric feeds him at lunch sometimes, and everyone just acts like it’s completely normal. 

Eric and Harry laugh at that, Harry squeezing Sergio’s sides appreciatively, smiling when Sergio leans into his hold. 

“You want to be team baby, too, Sergio?” Harry teases, as if they haven’t already been babying him. He knows that he plays up to it, giving all his teammates puppy eyes if they don’t compliment him on a good assist in training, or wrapping his arms any one of them when he wants a bit of attention, not letting them go until they give him a good cuddle. 

“Yes,” he asserts with a pout, but he can’t keep it up for long until he’s giggling, and Harry and Eric smile indulgently at him, before leading him to the bedroom door.

“Just a warning,” Eric starts, “They’ve probably already started.”

Sergio nods, thinking nothing of it. It’s only been like a minute, so he expects to walk in and see them making out, maybe sat on the bed, maybe against the wall. What he doesn’t expect is to open the door to see them both fully naked, Dele spread-eagled on the bed while he fucks shallowly into Winks’s mouth. 

Sergio has a sudden urge to hide into Harry’s chest, but the urge is fleeting and before he can think about it too much, he’s walking further into the room, wanting to see a little closer, wanting to see how deep Winks is taking Dele, see if those freckles on the back of Winks’s neck span all over his back, to see if Dele is really as composed as he looks. 

He creeps forward until he’s right next to Dele, who grins up at him, his composure only slipping marginally before he covers it up again. 

“Hey puppy,” he breathes, “You wanna help bunny out?”

Sergio looks down at Winks who meets his eyes and moans around Dele’s dick, drool dripping down his chin and eyes wet with tears, and he wonders if he’s ever been this turned on in his entire life. He finds himself nodding, and Dele smirks before Winks does something with his tongue that makes him moan, eyes rolling back in his skull. Harry and Eric are right behind him, and Sergio turns around to watch them both shed their shirts like it’s nothing. Harry’s wearing super tight black skinny jeans, but somehow manages to take them off without hopping around the room, a feat that’s almost as sexy to Sergio as Winks gagging on Dele’s cock next to him. Eric sheds his god costume in one, pulling the long robe over his head and tugging the long wig off, keeping absolutely nothing on. While Harry is finishing off, Eric gestures for Sergio to let him help take off his puppy costume, only brushing his skin lightly, teasingly, as he lifts his fluffy jumper over his head and tugging his bottoms off. 

There’s no turning back now, Sergio knows. And he has absolutely no regrets as he lets Eric push him on the bed, or as he lets Dele put two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like he’s trying to make sure they’re dripping wet, and he has no regrets when Dele drags Winks’s mouth off his dick, pushing him toward Sergio until they’re making out over and around his dick, both taking turns sucking the length of it while the other one laps at the sides, or bites Dele’s thighs. 

He has absolutely no regrets when Dele comes on their faces, and Harry and Eric coo at how good they are, Dele groaning and affectionately calling them sluts, or when Dele crudely asks who’s getting into Sergio’s ass first, or when Eric suggests that Dele should put his mouth to good use, nodding his head to Sergio’s ass. 

\--

The only thing he starts to regret, later, is telling Harry that he wants to be teased, that he likes being made to hold off, to be taken right to the edge then denied, over and over again, because Harry’s taken him at his word.

When Dele alternates between eating him out and fingering him, Sergio feels the familiar heat building, astonished that he’s this turned on without anyone touching his dick. Then, when Dele curls his fingers  _ just  _ so, Sergio grips the sheets, ready to come if Dele just does that one more time, Harry clicks his tongue and tells Dele “Enough,” making Sergio whine and pout up at him, hoping Harry will take mercy on him, but he doesn’t.

Then, when Winks sucks Sergio’s dick, alternating between slow, long sucks and feverish licks, Sergio’s head is spinning, not being able to coherently think about much except how nice it feels. Just as he fantasises about coming in Winks’s mouth, Harry gently pulls Winks off and onto his own dick, smiling down at Sergio who frowns at the loss. 

Even when Eric is inside of him, fucking him deep with every thrust, making his body shake, unable to hold himself up, and Dele curls his hand around his dick, pumping him slowly, Harry must notice when he’s about to come, because he signals to Dele who tightens his grip around Sergio’s dick, effectively cutting him off. This time, Sergio cries, head falling on Dele’s shoulder even as Eric slowly thrusts into him again.

“Light?” Harry asks softly, stroking Sergio’s hair. Sergio leans into the touch and pouts up at him. He wants to be such a good boy for him. If he just holds out for a little bit longer, Harry will be so proud of him. He knows he can handle it. 

“Green,” he sniffles. “But I-” he drops his head to Dele’s shoulder briefly before looking back up to Harry with pleading eyes. “Soon?” 

Harry presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Soon, baby. Such a good boy.” 

That’s the mantra Sergio keeps repeating. Good boy, such a good boy. He’s going to be a good boy. He’s not going to come until Harry says it’s okay, until Harry allows him to. Even when Eric slams against his prostate, even when Dele gathers up Sergio’s precome and feeds it to Winks, even when Eric comes inside of him, or when Winks licks up some of Eric’s come from where it’s leaking down Sergio’s thighs.

When Harry finally climbs on the bed, Sergio could almost weep from relief. He just knows, instinctually, that he’s only going to be allowed to come when Harry’s fucking him, and he’s so desperate for it that he’s squirming to get Harry inside of him as soon as Harry’s knees knock against his own, clutching at Harry’s shoulders and lifting his ass up. 

“Whore,” Dele mutters, even though at this very moment he’s languidly eating Winks’s ass, revelling in how good he is at it, smirking proudly at every whine and whimper and moan, while pushing back on Eric’s fingers as he stretches him out over his lap. 

“You okay, Regui?” Harry asks, barely hiding his smirk. “Are you ready?”

Sergio nods impatiently, still squirming and trying to get Harry closer to him. He’s never been more ready for anything in his entire life. 

“Are you sure?” Harry hesitates, pretending to pull back, and Sergio grabs him before he can, face scrunching into a scowl as he pushes Harry onto his back and climbs on top of him.

“You’re as bad as Dele,” he says grumpily, and he doesn’t pay much attention to Dele’s noise of protest, too focused on slowly sitting on Harry’s dick, feeling his eyes tear up just a little at the stretch of it, of the feeling of finally being filled again, of how it’s just a little too sensitive, but it feels so, so good. He takes a minute to let the feel of it sink in, to adjust properly to the sensation, and when he’s ready, he looks at Harry expectantly.

“Go on then,” Harry says, sounding a little breathless himself. “You want to ride me? Ride me.”

Sergio moans just at that, his muscles aching already as he slowly lifts off of Harry’s dick just to take it all again, slamming down with enough force to make his vision twinkle at the edges, and Harry’s groan only spurring him on. He fucks himself on top of Harry’s cock, over and over again, his thighs burning from the effort, every one of Harry’s grunts, moans and bites of his lip making Sergio’s stomach twist, and he’s never wanted to come as much in his life.

“Please,” he finds himself begging. “Please please. Please. Harry. Good boy. I’m. I’m - good. Please. Please.”

Harry gently swaps their positions, lying Sergio down on the bed next to Dele, who’s being fucked by Eric so hard the bed is shaking, and he gestures for Winks to stop watching Dele and Eric and to come over and join them instead. 

As he slams into Sergio, fucking him hard with every thrust, searching for his prostate and fucking him deep as soon as he finds it, Winks starts playing with his dick, messing with the precome, stroking him and licking him and tugging at all the right moments, and Sergio knows this is the moment, but he knows he has to ask first.

“Pl-”

“Come,” Harry grunts, thrusting into Sergio one last time as Sergio comes all over Winks’s fist. The feeling of Harry spilling inside of him while he’s coming is the most blissful feeling he’s ever experienced, and he thinks for a split second he blacks out, coming to a moment later as if he’s had a concussion. 

Dele and Eric are still going for it, grunting and moaning, but soon enough they stop as well and the room is filled with breathless pants and silence. Sergio feels like he can’t even move, and he hopes that Harry’s bath really is as big as Winks says, because there’s no way that he can bathe himself. He’s never felt so satisfied in his life, but he also feels a little forlorn that it’s all over. He is on his way to pouting and asking Harry to be his boyfriend when Dele breaks the silence.

“Round two?” he asks, and giggles when Eric hits him on the head. 

“Maybe next week,” Harry says serenely, and everyone except Eric looks up at him in shock. Eric just smiles, as if this has been the plan all along.

“Really?” Sergio asks, worried that maybe it’s a joke, but Harry gives him a sweet kiss on the lips, the cheeks, and then his forehead.

“Really.” He smiles.

“Or tomorrow?” Sergio asks hopefully, and everyone laughs.

“I told you he was a whore,” Dele rolls his eyes even as he cuddles Sergio close, and Winks pushes his way into the middle so that all three of them are cuddling while Eric and Harry run their bath and get some snacks ready.

Sergio closes his eyes and just smiles, totally content. 

There was one thing Bale had said that he was looking forward to, going back to Spurs - that being at Spurs just makes you feel so  _ loved _ .

Sergio thinks about that as Winks burrows his head into his chest and Dele lays his arm over Winks so that he can stroke Sergio’s side, all the while having Eric and Harry fuss over getting the water temperature just right and picking them out some comfortable pyjamas.

Bale was right.

He feels so, so loved.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pleasee drop me a comment and/or kudos if you like it! <3


End file.
